For wireless systems or devices, it is desirable to improve data transfer rates while conserving power. Wireless communication protocols such as ZigBee, Bluetooth and WiFi (e.g., 80.211 WiFi) may be used for different applications. However, certain protocols such as ZigBee or Bluetooth are more suited for low bandwidth, close-range communications with devices that may not require a network, whereas other protocols such as WiFi may be better suited for high bandwidth, long-range communications with devices in a large and broad network.
Furthermore, some wireless communication protocols may consume more power in comparison to other wireless communication protocols. A given wireless communication protocol is ideally used when it communicates with a device within its target range. For instance, it is desirable to use ZigBee and Bluetooth for devices located at a closer range. Additionally, it is desirable to use WiFi for devices located farther away and/or devices that have specified an increased throughput. In addition, if a wireless communication protocol does not need to be turned on and/or does not have to send continuous messages, it is desirable to conserve power by turning off the wireless communication protocol when it is not in use.
Some conventional devices, such as remote controls, may send messages to a device to control the functionality of the device. For example, a remote control may be used to turn the device on or off. The conventional devices use wireless communication protocols to send and receive messages. However, the conventional devices may be left on for excessive periods of time. Furthermore, the conventional devices may not use wireless communication protocol that improve interactions with other devices. Therefore, it is desirable to manage the use of wireless devices to conserve power while improving communications via wireless communications.